Little Brother
by T-Bone14
Summary: Roy left more than just the League behind when he left. He left Dick behind, leaving the boy without his big brother. Songfic: Little Sister-New Medicine


_Little brother, I'm gonna miss you_

_Sometimes you keep me up all night long. _

_When your memory, comes to me,_

_If it don't kill me then it'll make me strong._

Roy sat in his bed, reflecting on the recent choices he had made by leaving the Hall of Justice. Even without looking back, he could imagine the shock and betrayal on everyone's faces. His mentor, Wally, Kaldur, Robin. He was the most regretful for turning his back on Dick. He had always been a big brother to Dick, especially during his first years of losing his parents. Now, he was sitting up, crying into his hands in regret for cutting his ties to Dick. He wanted to call, or run all the way to Gotham so he could apologize, but leaving the League meant leaving everyone connected with the league. As the pain subsided, Roy slipped back under the covers, knowing it would get easier through time.

_Do your wings fit good? Can you fly?_

_And do your wings fit good? Can you fly?_

Red Arrow watched from the rooftops and alleys as the boy wonder fought criminals and traveled across the city. As Robin leapt from building to building, Red Arrow observed the grace the young acrobat demonstrated. With the cape trailing him, he could imagine Robin having wings, flying above the city with beauty and ease.

_It's almost like you've been carrying me,_

_A little angel always watching me._

_Save me from the danger I can't see,_

_I always seem to know where I'm supposed to be._

Speedy was always great at fighting crime when it was him and Green arrow, but on his own, Red Arrow was not as amazing of a fighter. He always felt like he had a blind spot that GA had always covered, and the criminals soon took advantage of that. He was knocked hard on the back of his head, sending him to that ground as a group of thugs began to swarm around him. In his haze, he thought he could see a figure fighting off the men with ease until the figure jus stood before Red Arrow. He felt himself get lifted by his arm, and dragged over to a bike. A short ride passed before he felt himself being lifted off the bike and into his apartment building. The person dragging him somehow knew where he kept the key to his apartment, and unlocked the door with ease before dragging him to his bed. His wound was fixed up and dressed before the fog in his head cleared slightly. He opened his eyes as he heard his front door open. All he saw was a small kid in red and black, but he knew Robin was helping him get on his feet.

_When I'm in the darkest place,_

_You're my light, you're my saving grace._

_You'll be an angel but you'll always be,_

_Little brother._

Red Arrow found himself in Gotham once again. Hiding in the shadows, Roy felt so alone and sad. There was no need for him in his own city, or any city, for that matter.

The sound of a fight broke him out of his thoughts. He leaned over the building he was on to see Robin fighting off a group of thugs. Robin was handling himself, but more criminals began to gain up on him. Red Arrow dropped from the roof and into the alley. He started knocking out the men left and right until they were all down. Red Arrow looked over to see Robin, swaying slightly. Roy caught him just before the young boy's knees gave out.

"Thanks Red." Robin mumbled as he let himself fall into Roy. Red Arrow carried Robin over to his bike and drove him back to the cave. Once inside, Red helped Robin over to a seat.

"What happened out there?" Roy asked in concern.

"Nothing really. I've just been busy with the team, tutoring at school, and helping keep Gotham safe."

Roy ruffled Dick's hair. "You need to take a break once in a while."

"But I can't just let everyone down."

"You won't be letting anyone down. You're not a superhero. You can only take so much."

Robin looked down and away from Roy. "I've already let you down, I can't let anyone else down."

Red just looked with shock at Robin. "How have you let me down?"

"After you left, I never called, I never tried to see if you were okay, I just left you to face everything on your own."

Roy lifted Dick's chin so that they met eyes. "Dick, none of that was your fault. It's my job to be your big brother. You shouldn't have to worry about those kind of things."

Dick wrapped his arms around Roy as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Thank you Roy." He whispered as he fell asleep on Roy's shoulder. Roy continued to comfort the sleeping boy as tears slipped from his eyes.

"Thanks, little brother."

…

Wow. This started as a songfic and ended as an emotion release.

So the whole Dad dying thing hasn't been going over so well, and this is one of the conflicts I always wanted to resolve with him, because he sent me letters while he was in rehab, but I only called him once, so I felt like I was to blame for never seeing him, and that I was a terrible daughter. At least writing this might help me feel a little closer to closure.

I kind of imagined Roy and Dick for the way this song flowed together, and I think it could be a cool way to describe how Roy felt leaving behind his little bro. I've never done a songfic like this, so be nice please!

Little Sister-New Medicine. (It's kinda obvious why I changed the 'Sister' to 'Brother')


End file.
